


Sunday Mass

by LuisVera



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Religion, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisVera/pseuds/LuisVera





	Sunday Mass

The candles for low mass are lit

And in the bench I sit

The words of the rosary I quip

And for poverty's fault, the collect I skip

Oh, August Sun!

Somber Sacrifice

Of God, the Son

For the sins of my artifice


End file.
